Shadowed Eagle
by Cat97Hermione
Summary: Harry Potter has a brother- a twin- Andrew. Now, Dumbledore makes a major mistake with the twins, and now Andrew has the title of Boy Who Lived. Harry learns how to step out of his brother's shadow... with a little help from Remus. He is the Shadowed Eagle. Mild Dumbledore bashing in later chapters.
1. Godric's Hollow

_**Godric's Hollow**_

The first of August was a happy day for the Potter family. What was so happy about it? After all, they were in the middle of one of the most violent wars in magical history, and the elder Potters had been murdered by the ringleader, Lord Voldemort, only weeks ago. By all counts, they should be a pretty unhappy family.

They weren't, though, because in the dead of night, Lily Potter had given birth to twin boys. Harry James Godric and Andrew Charlus Joseph were the two newest boys in the Potter hierarchy, and the two elder Potters couldn't have been prouder.

Harry was born first, at 11:53pm looking absolutely adorable. Andrew was born second, six or seven minutes later- the nurse wasn't sure, having been distracted by the exceptionally loud cries of the toddler. His birth certificate said 11:59, the nurse deciding that it would be nice for the twins to share a birthday. Neither Lily nor James knew of that particular fact, though.

The boys looked almost identical, with their black hair and baby-blue eyes, but Lily could see that they were fraternal twins, and the differences would begin to show when they were older. She was somewhat relieved at that fact, having babysat identical twins in her youth and finding them horrendously difficult to deal with.

Both babies were adorable, in both of their parents' opinions as well as their godfather's and godmothers'- though Alice Longbottom still stubbornly insisted that her son, Neville (who was a day older) was more adorable than the twins.

Harry was slighter than his twin, weighing less and he seemed to have a thinner face than that of his brother, but the difference was negligible- you really had to look closely to see it. This would be a good thing for him, later on in his life.

Three days later, Lily Potter was cleared and she took the two newest Potters home for the first time ever. They were given a room that the two elder Potters and their friends had spent the last nine months working on, and now looked like the dream bedroom for any young pair of boys. Toys littered the room, and masses of clothing filled the drawers. The walls were a soft blue, and the carpet was incredibly soft. Two cream cots sat waiting, next to each other in the shadowy corner of the room, allowing the young boys to sleep without the sunlight streaming into their eyes early in the morning. Lily had insisted on this; and after a few pensive memories of her babysitting duties from her teenage years, James quickly agreed- to the amusement of his friends.

~()~

Within months, it was very clear that the two boys were remarkably different from each other- though not in looks, yet.

"Like their godfathers," James had joked when he realised that Harry, Remus' godson was the quiet one and Andrew, Sirius' godson was loud and cheeky. Lily had smiled at the comment and said that she always knew that she should be the one to dictate godfather duties. She could pick personalities, after all! Secretly, both Potters were pleased that the older one was the quieter one, as he would be the one to take over the running and Lordship of the house Potter one day. Not that James would ever admit to that- he would _never_ be seen caring about his duties, after all. Lordships were old-fashioned, in his opinion. How that opinion would change over time…

Within no time at all, the boys were celebrating their first birthday with their parents, godparents, and honorary uncle, Peter Pettigrew.

~()~

Peter Pettigrew was a bitter man. It wasn't fair, in his opinion. Nothing was fair. Before school, he had been a nobody. At the age of two, he had accidentally set off a firework that had claimed both his brother and father's lives. His mother, unable to stand looking at him, knowing that he had caused the death of her husband and eldest son, ignored him for the most part. So Peter Pettigrew spent the first years of his life in solitude, with no friendships or parental figures. The house-elves tended to him, sure, but the Pettigrew family didn't have all that much to its name, and his mother was too upset to work so he had very little.

When he was eleven, his Hogwarts letter had come and Peter was ecstatic. Finally, he could get out of the dreary, run-down place his mother called home, and make something of himself! He would be the best wizard ever, and have lots of friends… he could eat whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted. It was an enticing thought.

Hogwarts never really lived up to his expectations, though. He wasn't all that magically powerful, and his upbringing placed him well behind all of the others in terms of academic achievement, so he would never, in his opinion, be able to catch up. So he gave up.

It wasn't all bad, though; he could still eat whatever he wanted to, so Peter Pettigrew found himself putting on quite a bit of weight.

Finally, James Potter and Sirius Black- his idols, pranksters extraordinaire and two of the best students in the year- spotted him. Once again, life was looking up. He tagged after them for a while, before another boy- Remus Lupin joined their group. There was something off about Remus, but Peter shrugged it off. As long as he got to hang out with James and Sirius, he was alright.

But in third year, Peter realised that the two boys didn't really care about him, they just let him tag along with them occasionally, and never really letting him join in on anything. Well… that was better than having no friends, in his opinion.

Well, it was… until he found out that Remus was a werewolf, and Peter was furious. Sirius and James cared more for a werewolf than him? That was unacceptable…

He spent the rest of his Hogwarts years attempting to prove that he was better than Remus, but he essentially failed. Sure, he had managed an animagus form, which Remus couldn't even attempt, but the fact that it was a rat seemed to undermine the achievement as James and Sirius spent the rest of their Hogwarts years teasing him about it.

Life hadn't improved for Peter Pettigrew out of school. His marks hadn't been good enough to get a proper career, and nothing really appealed to him, anyway. So, he freeloaded. Off his friends, off the remainder of the sums that had been his once his mother died in the middle of his sixth year. Thankfully, he had been 17 by the end of the year, so he didn't have to worry about Wizarding Child Services. _That_ would have been embarrassing.

The night of the twin's birth had been the final straw. Remus, a _werewolf_ was the godfather of their eldest child, and he was passed over. Peter Pettigrew had made his decision. The Light obviously wasn't suited for a wizard like him. Perhaps Voldemort would be… more accepting of his flaws.

~()~

James and Lily Potter were worried… very worried. Albus had just told them of the prophecy, and his suspicions that it was either Harry or Andrew… and that he believed Andrew to be more likely. Not just that, but of the fact that a spy had heard the first half of the prophecy and run off with it to Voldemort. Now they were a major target.

Their first reaction had been to call all of their immediate friends over, and talk to them. Albus had quickly told them that that was a bad idea as he believed that there was a spy close to them and that it was safer if less people heard the prophecy. He then suggested the Fidelius charm, and said that he would be more than happy to perform the charm for them if they could find a suitable candidate for the impressive ward.

So they thought about it. The Fidelius Charm was spectacular- it hid the location under a ward so powerful that no one would ever be able to even look at it unless they were told the secret- and only the secret keeper could divulge that particular information. However, like most wards, it had flaws, too- major flaws.

The Fidelius Charm was based on trust- trust so powerful that any other wards or similar would be destroyed as soon as the Fidelius was raised. Second, the secret keeper was under no magical obligations to inform or _not _inform particular people of the location. This meant that you had to have absolute trust in the secret keeper, as he or she could tell whomever they liked, and magically binding oaths or contracts had no effects.

To James, it was perfect. He had complete trust in all of his friends, and to him the ward had no flaws. Lily wasn't so sure, but James used his power as the head of house to inform her that they _would_ be using the Fidelius. It wasn't the last time that James would use his authority to get what he wanted.

Lily had been forced to relent, and Remus, Sirius, Peter and Alice Longbottom were called over to their home to discuss it.

"Not me," said Alice, "our family is a target too and I don't want to risk you." Lily smiled at her long-time friend, and assured her that it was alright. She assumed, correctly, that they were targets for the same reason. Remus, too, declined the position.

"I'm a werewolf," he said sadly, "if you need something and it's too close to the full moon…" he trailed off for a while, before saying "-well, let's just say I would be happier if your secret keeper wasn't someone like me." Both Sirius and Peter looked at each other, wondering if the other wanted the position and knowing that they wanted it for themselves. Finally, Remus spoke up.

"Sirius is the obvious pick," he said slowly, and Lily caught on.

"You think that Peter should be keeper, and Sirius the decoy." Remus nodded, but he looked a little uneasy at the thought of his one year old godson and his honorary nephews having a secret keeper such as Peter. Lily caught the look.

"Sounds like a plan!" James butted in, and sealed the agreement. He had tasted power earlier, making the decision to have a secret keeper, and he liked it.

~()~

Not a month later, Lord Voldemort was in the nursery of Godric's Hollow, standing over the twins, wondering which to kill first and thinking over the parents that he had stunned on his way up here. It would be god for his to see their expressions when he dangled their dead children in front of them before killing them.

Finally, he made a decision. Pointing his wand at one of the two twins- honestly, they were identical! Well… to him, anyway. It was dark, and they were still young.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, and a jet of sickly green light shot out towards the boy on the right. To his shock and horror, a bright gold shield erupted around the boy and shot the curse right back at him. Too shocked to move out of the way, the curse hit him right in the chest and he fell… he didn't get back up. In the confusion of the boy on the right collapsing and the left getting scraped by a piece of wood on the cheek, no one noticed a rat transform into a man, grab the body and the wand before apparating away.

Andrew Charlus Joseph Potter cried. He cried and cried, his cheek was stinging, his brother wasn't waking up and his parents weren't coming. Finally, his parents rushed in, followed closely by Albus Dumbledore. He was lifted up, and examined…

[End of Chapter One. Please Review! Reviews make Authors happy…]


	2. The Boy Who Lived

_**The Boy Who Lived**_

Dumbledore was… puzzled. There was no other word for it. There was only one thing he could do now, it was something he felt as though he could do quite well… look at the facts.

Two boys. He knew that already.

Both had been in the room when Voldemort had attacked, and both had come out alive. Again, obvious.

One had been unconscious, presumably fainted, the other quite vocal.

One had a thin, jagged scar on his cheek; reeking of Dark Magic. The other… nothing. Harry Potter was unmarked.

Already, the facts were pointing at Andrew Potter. But… whether to tell the truth, or lie? If he told the truth, he could get away with favouring the boy, and he would be easier to manipulate. If he lied, he could rush in and lend a hand to him while the public fawned over the fake scapegoat and he could train the boy.

But if the public realised he had lied…

Albus Dumbledore made up his mind rather quickly after realising that fact, and cleared his throat. Both Potters whipped around to stare avidly at the man, wondering what he was going to say.

"I believe," he croaked in his best grandfatherly voice, "that young Andrew here has… banished Lord Voldemort." There was a massive inhalation of breath from the two Potters, "that he is the Chosen One, and… The Boy Who Lived."

"Are you sure, Albus?" Lily asked, torn between worry and pride. Her youngest son had stopped Voldemort!

"Yes, Lily," he said, "I am certain."

No one in the room noticed the change in his convictions between belief and conviction. Except Harry- but he wouldn't realise the significance until he was older. He would, though, be able to trace the change in his life back to this specific conversation, and the few minutes before it… when magic had swirled up inside him and created a shield, blocking the killing curse from hitting him, and the burning pain in his forehead that had quickly subsided when he slipped into unconsciousness. Albus Dumbledore was wrong- he _was _marked.

A few hours later, the four Potters left the house and raced to the Daily Prophet headquarters where they were met by Albus Dumbledore. The 'Leader of the Light' explained the situation, and the Potters were given an exclusive interview of what it felt like to be the parents of their saviour.

No one realised that Harry had been left out of the photos until the photographer had left the building. Lily was slightly upset, but she conceded that it was more important that Andrew be in the photos than Harry- the younger son was the saviour, after all. It was only logical, in her opinion.

Actually, someone had realised. Albus Dumbledore saw that Harry was being left out, and smiled slightly to himself. Harry Potter might not have defeated Voldemort, but a jealous sibling might be helpful to him…. If only he realised that Harry would always remember who instigated the rift in their family.

~()~

James Potter was positively bouncing. He was the father of the saviour of the Wizarding World! He would be famous, as would his son and wife. And Harry, he added guiltily in his mind, upset that he had forgotten to include his older son in that list in the first place. Then he shrugged, and began to plan out his younger son's life.

He would be spoilt, of course. The saviour of the Wizarding World deserved no less! Who cared if he was a little arrogant, he was surely entitled to it. Andrew would play Quidditch- Chaser, preferably, though Seeker was a heroic position… that was something to consider. He would be the best at magic, and play lots of pranks… especially on the Slytherins when he got to Hogwarts and was immediately sorted into Gryffindor.

Oh, and his son would have to get used to the media attention… celebrities were always being interviewed and their picture was always on the front cover of the Prophet… but that was okay, because he was Andrew Potter and he would be so handsome that no one would ever get sick of looking at his face smiling charmingly from the front cover.

Guiltily, James realised that he had left no room in his plans for his elder son… but, he rationalised, that was okay because Harry Potter was just an ordinary boy while Andrew Potter was the saviour of them all! Surely a little bit of favouritism was alright…

Then, the auror realised another benefit of having the Boy Who Lived (he had to hand it to Albus with that name- it was brilliant!) as a son- he would get the fame, influence and prestige that came with it. If he dropped his son's name a few times to the right people… he could get a lot more influence at the Ministry. Promotions… purely for the betterment of the Wizarding World, of course. He wasn't power hungry, or anything. No way. And James Potter slipped into a daydream where he was 'Head Auror, Head of the DMLE, James Potter.'

~()~

Lily Potter was doing the same thing as her husband- planning the life of her younger son.

He would be intelligent, of course. Top of every class, just like her. His favourite subjects would be the most difficult ones that Hogwarts offered, and he would be a model student. Prefect, Head Boy, looked up to by the entirety of the Wizarding World.

Andrew wouldn't waste time on pranks or Quidditch, preferring to have lots of loyal friends that he could help whenever they were having difficulties.

He would play games all the time, when he wasn't studying, and never have to worry about fighting or anything morbid like that.

Andrew would be incredibly magically talented, one day at the level of Albus himself! She would be incredibly proud of him, and the way that no one else in the entire world would ever be half as good as him.

He would be in the newspapers a fair bit, she knew, and the world would love the way he spoke to them through the media. He would be kind to everyone, signing autographs whenever they asked because he wanted to show that their saviour was human and had the time to spend with the average masses.

She herself would get a lot of benefits out of this as well. No longer looked down upon by the purebloods, she would finally be a proper member of society. A regular feature in papers such as Witch Weekly, renowned not only for her famous son, but her intelligence and charm that would see her featured as a role model for other witches in Britain and other places around the world.

Guiltily, Lily realised that she had left Harry out of her plans- but, she justified herself, that was alright, because Andrew was the saviour of everyone, and should be treated better than everyone else- including her other son. Harry would be fine. She had no idea that her husband was having similar thoughts regarding Harry, or she might have readjusted her ideas slightly.

~()~

Sirius Black was ecstatic. His godson was the saviour of the Wizarding World! The Boy-Who-Lived! The Chosen One! His godson was famous, and he wasn't even speaking proper sentences yet! He had barely learned to walk, being a late developer in that department.

Not that it mattered; he was the saviour of the Wizarding World, after all. No one would really care if he was a little late do develop some of the skills that were necessary for a normal life, as long as he _could _walk- which he could, sort of.

Sirius was excited, but he was also a little cautious. He knew what James was like, and that Lily wanted nothing more than to fit in a 'proper' member of Wizarding society. He was almost certain that they would see this as an excellent opportunity and use Andrew, perhaps neglecting Harry a little in their excitement. He wasn't stupid, Sirius knew that he not only had his godson, Andrew, but he also had an honorary nephew, and his name was Harry James Godric Potter- and Sirius would never forget that, never.

He wasn't going to think about that now, though- his godson was famous!

~()~

Remus Lupin was _not _bouncing, nor ecstatic. No, Remus John Lupin was worried- very worried. His godson was in danger of being occasionally neglected by his parents, hovering as they would over their more famous son. He also knew that he didn't have the power to change that- Once Lily or James got something in their heads, they wouldn't change no matter what anyone told them. And Remus was sure that they were going to favour Andrew, they just had that _look_ in their eyes.

Well Remus was one stubborn werewolf, and he would protect his pack against any threat- including one on the inside. If James or Lily ignored Harry, the werewolf inside him would have something to say about that, that's for sure. Harry wasn't just his godson, he was his cub and the wolf inside him would never forget that.

Remus silently vowed that he would always be there for Harry, and would teach him everything he needed to know when the time came.

He somehow knew that it would be necessary.

He was right- over the next few weeks, Remus watched as his little toddler cub slowly drifted away from his parents as he became more and more of an afterthought that wasn't always remembered in time.

Remus was there when Harry learnt to run- he had been walking at 9 months- and how to carry things around the house. Remus was there when Harry began to speak in proper sentences rather than the broken "ME! MINE!" and "NO!" of his younger twin.

He was there when Harry was upset, and Remus was the one to read stories to the little toddler. And it broke his heart that the boys' healthy, living parents were too besotted with their younger son to notice.

[End of Chapter Two. Please review, it makes me happy! Even if it's to say bad things… at least I know that people are reading!]


	3. Learning to Fly

_**Learning to Fly**_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear-" here, the lyrics split in two. The one hundred plus people in the room all chanted 'Andrew!' except for one Remus John Lupin, who bent down to a small boy beside him, and yelled as loudly as he dared 'Harry!'

"…Happy Birthday to you!"

The room burst into cheers, no one having noticed the name Harry that was neatly inserted into the song by Remus- except Harry. The boy beamed brightly up at the man that was his father in everything but blood for remembering him- not that the man would let himself do anything but! Remus no longer cared about Lily, James or Andrew, the wolf inside him having cast them out of his pack long ago.

Harry smiled a little sadly. Sure, He had never really been the centre of attention at his birthday, but this was the first year that he had been forgotten completely. Well… not completely. Andrew had remembered him. Andrew always remembered, and made sure to gloat about the fact that he was the Boy Who Lived, famous, and all around a much better son.

This was his first ever public party, though. Lily and James loved to parade Andrew around the Wizarding World, getting his picture in the paper, meeting famous people, forging connections and granting interviews. Both parents were delighted that the boy loved the media attention; it made life so much easier for them. They went to hundreds of parties in honour of the Boy Who Lived, but every year before, they had declined the offer of a public birthday party, stating that the boy was too young for something like that.

This year, however, Andrew had thrown a fit as he usually did when he wanted something, and his parents had relented and allowed the public party. Harry sat back and watched as hundreds of stuck up purebloods paraded through the halls of Potter Manor, fawning over his twin brother, tracing their finger along the prominent scar on the boy's cheek and handing him presents.

No one paid any attention to how rude the boy was, snatching at the presents, never saying thank you, and insulting people that neglected to bring gifts- or did, but the gifts weren't up to his standards. Books, after all, were _highly_ inappropriate gifts for the saviour of the Wizarding world.

No one. That didn't include Harry, or Remus. The two of them watched, but remained silent, unable to do anything about it. Remus smiled wryly before turning to face Harry. _His_ godson… though he wasn't all that sure about the 'god' part at the beginning of the title anymore. Harry felt more and more like his own son, and he was sure that Harry treated him more like a father than he did James.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he said warmly, and the small boy rewarded him with a brilliant smile. Remus repressed a grin at that- he had an amazing smile, the boy was sure to be a real charmer when he was older and Remus was going to be there to beat the fan-girls away. It would be his honour.

Harry stared down at the small wrapped gift, filled with happiness. He knew that Uncle Remus was poor; he always said that he had enough money but Harry _knew_ that wasn't true. So, it meant even more to Harry that Uncle Remus had bought _him_ a present and not Andrew. He beamed at his father- _Uncle,_ he reminded himself sternly before focusing all of his attention on unwrapping the gift. He gasped.

Inside the package were two things. A small pile of books; some new, some not, but Harry didn't care. Old books meant that Remus had read them, and that made the books even more special. But the second thing in the package… it was shrunken, but Harry had no trouble working out what it was. It was his dad- _Uncle's_ old broom! Harry looked up, beaming.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He chanted, hugging his Uncle Remus around the wait, so happy that Remus had given him both the books and the broom. When he was older, he would realise that the hug wasn't about the gifts, but the fact that his Uncle had truly remembered him- but he was too young to realise that now.

Remus was sad to see how _excited _one birthday present made his son- _godson,_ he reminded himself sternly. Sure, Remus was with him almost every single day, reading and playing and teaching but it wasn't _enough!_ Remus knew that Harry deserved more. But he had no power over that, so he shoved the bitterness where Harry couldn't see it, and continued to smile. He owed the boy that, at least.

As Harry clung tightly to Remus, the werewolf began to think over how the two boys had changed over the last three and a half years. They were no longer identical- quite different, actually. Harry's hair had darkened to a jet black, and was dead straight. His eyes had darkened too- losing their baby-blue colour and deepening to the colour of emerald green- _dark_ emerald green that reminded Remus of forests and nature. They were the most exquisite colour, and Remus knew that Harry would have girls fighting over him when he was older due to those eyes. You could lose yourself in them.

Harry was tall for his age, but thin too. His light build made him look quite delicate, to the point that he looked incredibly short until you saw him standing next to another child his age. High cheekbones, full lips and a small nose gave Harry an aristocratic look that was hard to miss, and his long, delicate fingers looked ready to do anything.

Andrew had changed as well. His hair had lightened to a dull brown, and was wavy like his mother's. His eyes had retained their baby blue colouring, but now there were flecks of brown in it. He had not received the same height of his brother, he was in fact on the other end of the spectrum in terms of both height… and weight. Andrew Potter was becoming more than a little round from his parents' ministrations- and Remus found that he didn't really care. He didn't care about Andrew Potter at all, really, apart from the fact that Harry had to live with him.

The younger Potter hadn't developed the same aristocratic look as Harry, but he did have a childish plumpness that some found cute… he wouldn't stay cute for much longer if he went the way he was going. There was an almost permanent look of greed in his eyes, and his thin lips were set in a line that wasn't all together pleasant.

Of course, he wouldn't ever tell that to anyone… except perhaps Harry. He could tell Harry anything.

After hearing _yet another_ adult coo over how handsome and special Andrew was, and how lucky Lily and James were, Remus had had enough- and both he and Harry slipped out of the manor and out to the grounds.

How could anyone ever think that Andrew was better than Harry? Some people would say that Remus was biased, but the man was truly baffled. Harry was able to achieve everything before his brother. Walking, talking, accidental magic… everything. Harry was even reading! He shrugged. He could see the differences, and that would do for now.

The next few months were busy for Remus. Harry had taken to flying like no one else Remus had ever seen. Some people would say 'like a duck to water,' but Remus wasn't a fan of that particular cliché. He thought that there were enough of them in the world without him adding more.

Andrew had been flying for years, and barely managed to wobble his way from one side of the Potter's Quidditch pitch to the other. Harry, however… Remus had almost had a heart attack when the boy executed a perfect Wronski feint- if from a lower height than usual, and pulling up a little earlier than the professionals.

Harry had also expressed his desire to be better than his brother, and Remus smiled bitterly. Anyone else would put it down to sibling rivalry, and find it cute, but Remus knew that there was more to it than that- _much _more.

So Remus had indulged him, and the young boy was rapidly learning French, German and Russian, his young age making the learning process much easier. His vocabulary was still limited in those languages, but it was expanding almost daily, and Harry seemed to enjoy having conversations knowing that Remus was the only one around that would understand him.

Remus himself found this so impressive that he was considering teaching the boy Portuguese, knowing that very few spoke it in the magical world- especially Britain.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"ME FLY BWOOM! ANDY FLY!" Remus sighed and rolled his eyes at the minimal vocabulary- in _English-_ of Andrew Potter and called out to Harry who was currently dive-bombing the Quidditch rings.

"_Entschuldigung__, _Remus," Harry apologised, "_Ich__komme__."_ (Sorry, Remus, I'm coming.) Remus smiled at his answer- Harry's German was really coming along- and watched as the windswept boy landed in front of him.

"You need a haircut," said Remus, ruffling the boy's longish hair before moving inside with him, neither of the pair wanting to be caught outside when the masses rushed out to watch their precious Boy Who Lived, or Andykins, depending on who they were.

"Thanks for the warning, Uncle Remmy," said Harry when they were safely inside his room again, "that could have been interesting. Imagine- Andrew's twin being _better_ than him in something!" Remus laughed dryly.

"Merlin forbid," he said sardonically, before casting around for something else to talk about, and his eyes landed on his old History of Magic textbook.

Harry smiled as his _Uncle _(Remus is not my father, Remus is not my father, Remus is not my father.) picked up an old History textbook. Remus always made things sound interesting, and he loved discussing why the things in history happened, and pretending to be some of the people that he read about. It was always fun to see why people did things- he would one day realise what Remus had been doing when they played these games.

He snuggled up against the man as the cover of the book fell open, and the two of them eagerly dove into the land of goblin rebellions and other interesting points of history.

[End of Chapter Three.]

HARRY: "Review, please!"

REMUS: "Harry, it's rude to beg."

HARRY: "Sorry, Remmy. I meant; Oooh, Remmy, did you know that authors like it when people review?"

REMUS: "Really, Harry?"

HARRY: "Yeah, I heard that it makes them want to write more chapters!"

REMUS: "Wow, Harry, that's really fascinating. I should try that. Now where's that parchment, I need to write a letter to _Werewolf Weekly…_Review that latest article on the benefits of the Wolfsbane Potion…"


	4. Flying Higher

_**Flying Higher**_

(AN: I speak only English and the absolute _basics_ of French and German, and even less Portuguese so feel free to correct me if you see a mistake)

In no time at all, Harry and Remus were celebrating Harry's sixth birthday. To the disappointment of Remus was that Harry received no presents bar the books that he gave him- not that he was all that surprised. It was becoming more and more regular for Lily and James to completely forget about their older son… or only remember when it was too late, like when Lily set the table for three instead of four most nights- though she should be setting five, for Remus had recently accepted their offer to live in the manor, deciding that it wasn't charity if he was the one raising their heir.

"Kein Studium, Harry," said Remus sternly in German. (No studying.)

"Por que?" Harry asked in Portuguese, confusion written all over his face. (Why?)

"Aujourd'hui, c'est votre anniversaire. Amusez-vous bien!" Remus replied in French. (It's your birthday today. Have fun!)

Remus was just a little upset that the boy had only a basic concept of the idea of a birthday, and the fact that you were supposed to relax and have fun when it was your turn. Apparently, he wasn't a good enough replacement for two parents and lots of friends… and he could see how that would happen. Remus was a studious werewolf; almost always a little sickly and never appearing to have all that much fun. Harry didn't even know when Remus' birthday was, let alone how to celebrate it!

Harry looked a little bit confused, but nodded, knowing that _Andrew _never studied, so it would be alright if he missed one day. He jumped off the high bed just as Andrew barged into his room, waving something around in his fat fist, leering at Harry.

"Happy birfday, _bwodder," _the last word was spat out as though it was contagious, "Unlik' yoo, people actuawwy care about me- I go' birfday pwesents! Oh wait, I forgot- you don' know wha' they are!" Remus was appalled at the backwards baby-speak of the now six year old.

"Uncl' Alby go' _me _a twainin' wand! I do _magic _now, no' yooo!" The six year old blew a raspberry at his older brother before spitting in his face the way he had seen his father spit at a strange tall man called Sev'rus… or something like that. Harry just stared at the boy unblinkingly before he left the room.

Harry sighed.

"Mozhete li vy perevesti? Pozhaluysta?" He asked Remus in Russian, looking pleadingly at the man. (Can you translate, please? AN: Yes, I have written phonetically. On purpose.) Remus was looking more than a little disgusted at the communication skills of the six year old. Harry could speak English flawlessly, and he was learning four other languages- and doing really well in learning them! Andrew could hardly even speak English!

"Andrew came into the room and said something along the lines of… 'Happy Birthday, brother. Unlike you, people actually care about me and I get birthday presents. Oh, wait- I forgot, you don't know what they are. Albus Dumbledore got me a training wand, and I can do magic now, not you." Harry just snorted when Remus was finished trying to decipher what his _twin brother_ had attempted to communicate.

"It defeats the purpose of being insulting if the one you try to insult can't understand you," Harry said dryly and smiled at Remus. "Does this mean that you will teach me wandless magic now?" Remus sighed, and rubbed his eyes before nodding, and Harry gave a loud whoop before running around his room, chanting 'I'm learning magic! I'm learning magic! I'm learning magic!' and Remus was happy for it to continue- he loved seeing Harry so happy. It was a rare moment within the walls of Potter Manor.

Harry was really excited. Remus had promised him that he would begin teaching Harry wandless magic once Andrew began his magical tuition. Harry didn't like it, but he reasoned that if he started at the same time as Andrew, when he was better than him his Mother and Father couldn't complain that he had an advantage over their precious _saviour._

He heard Remus laughing behind him, and it made him even more excited. He _loved _it when Remus was happy, but that rarely happened- the man was always shy and quiet, showing pride in him through his expressive eyes but almost never laughing.

Unable to control his excitement, Harry grabbed the broom that was lying innocently against his windowsill, and launched himself out the window, laughing as he went through a free-fall, pulling up at the last possible second.

"Vamos lá!" he called over his shoulder to Remus who was hanging out the window, watching him. ('Come on' in Portuguese) Remus shrugged, and waved his wand. A broom zoomed into his hand, and Remus followed him out the window- though a little more… cautiously.

Harry had, only a few weeks ago, discovered the delights of chasing after a snitch. This being the case, it was no surprise that within ten minutes, a shiny, golden, winged ball was fluttering away from Harry's hands. He gave it a five minute head start before chasing after it, trying to copy all of the moves that he had read about in the book '_Basic Quidditch Manoeuvres' _that he had discovered in the Potter Library. He managed most of them, which Remus was immensely proud of.

~()~

Two months after Andrew's birthday, Albus Dumbledore was once again sitting in the Potter's Duelling chamber, with Andrew. Feeling incredibly frustrated.

"Say LOO-moss. Lumos."

"Luumus!" Andrew chanted back in a bored fashion.

"No," said Albus, _again,_ resisting the urge to slap the boy across the face. The Wizarding World was doomed. Even worse; he, Albus Dumbledore, with all of his many titles, was bored!

"Lumos."

"Lumos," Andrew repeated, getting it right- _finally. _But Albus couldn't say that, in case it upset Andrew. So he congratulated the boy, telling him that he had done well and that he was proud of him. Huh- as if.

"Now pick up your wand," he instructed in the kindest manner he could manage with a raging headache. The boy picked it up and squeezed it like a toddler would a blanket, and Albus knew that this wasn't going to be a good day. Were all six year olds this stupid?

~()~

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried, focusing his magic on coming out of his hand and hitting Remus. It missed as the man dodged out of the way.

"Try not to be so loud, Harry," Remus instructed, "If I can hear it coming, I know that I should dodge it." Harry nodded.

'_Expelliarmus,' _he thought fiercely, and to his relief and surprise, Remus was blasted backwards, his wand spinning up in an arc. Harry quickly moved and snatched the wand out of the air.

"Bravo, Harry!" cried Remus in a French accent, "C'est excellent!" (Well done, Harry, that's excellent!) Harry smiled shyly at the man.

"Really?" He asked, truly wondering.

"Harry," said Remus seriously, "not many people can do wandless magic- not even adults! To cast wandless magic at your age- _silently, _I might add- is truly spectacular." A grin spread across the younger boy's face as he stared into Remus' eyes, searching for the truth. He found it.

"But why is it so amazing that it was silent?"

"Harry," said Remus, "at Hogwarts, you learn silent casting in the advanced NEWT classes. Most people can't get it." Harry just gaped at the man.

"Let's try again!" Harry was truly excited now. He was doing something that Andrew couldn't! Remus smiled at Harry's enthusiasm- it was contagious, but Remus thought it was a good thing.

"Alright," he said, "I'll dodge. If you can hit me without using more than five spells, I'll teach you a new one." Harry beamed at the man, before smiling a little evilly. He wanted to learn that new spell.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Remus counted him down. Finally, he shouted 'GO!' and a beam of light shot across the room. An unprepared Remus jumped out of the way of the spell just in time, thanking the reflexes that he had developed over the years. Getting hit by the first spell was a _little _embarrassing. Not that he had time to think about that, as another beam of light came hurtling his way.

Harry had used up three spells already, and only the first had gone anywhere _near_ the man he considered a father in all but blood. He needed a new tactic- the spells were too obvious. He replayed Remus' movements in his mind, before smirking slightly. The man always jumped to the right unless he was up against a wall. This could work to his advantage… now he just had to work out how to send one spell directly after the other.

Remus was feeling a little worried. Harry had suddenly stopped casting, and he thought for a moment that he was too drained to continue- understandable, wandless magic was exhausting, and Harry had done a lot more of it than a normal six year old should be able to handle- more than most adults could handle! But then, a smirk grew on the boy's face, and Remus knew that it wasn't over. A strange feeling settled in his stomach. It felt a little like… dread.

A curse came shooting towards him, and Remus quickly jumped to the right to avoid it. Unfortunately, the light from the first curse had blinded him a little, and Remus had managed to jump right into the path of the next oncoming curse.

The next thing Remus knew, he was slumped against the bedroom wall, and Harry was waving his wand around, smiling and singing

'I got Remmy's wand, I get to learn a new spell… I got Remmy's wand, I get to learn a new spell… I got Remmy's wand…" Remus just groaned.

The rest of the year was essentially spent in this way; Harry learning magic, flying and reading and altogether spending as much time with Remus as possible- which wasn't hard, as the man lived in the same house and the other Potters never really wondered where he was unless he was late to a meal.

Harry was beginning to like it that way, though he was ashamed to admit it.

[End of Chapter Four. Please Review! Pleeeease! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, my sister's computer broke down (the only one that has access to ) so I couldn't update.]

HARRY: "Author, Remmy says that it's rude to beg."

ME: *sigh* "Sorry, Harry."

Harry just grins smugly.


	5. Spread Your Wings

_**Spread Your Wings**_

**Here's a second chapter for you all as a thank you for sticking with me even though I wasn't updating**

At seven years of age, Harry James Godric Potter was almost completely detached from his birth parents, save from meals. Of course, he couldn't do much legally, but anything at home was fine as long as he didn't do anything too dangerous, or threatened the health of another in the home. What he didn't know, was that his freedom was about to increase.

Harry walked down the stairwell to the dining hall as sedately as possible, nursing a sore arm from the now daily not-so-brotherly punch that he received from Andrew. Remus would fix it for him, once he got downstairs.

When he finally walked into the dining hall, his father was fussing over Andrew- apparently, one of his toys had smashed into Andrew's fists and now his knuckles hurt. Harry barely suppressed a sneer at that. How… cowardly… of Andrew, the supposed epitome of Gryffindor House. Apparently Uncle Remus thought so as well, for Harry could see through his mask to the rage that he hid behind it.

The older man beckoned Harry over, and waved his wand- a pain-numbing charm. They would fix it properly with potions once they got back upstairs, but it would do for dinner.

Harry watched as Lily sidled over to James and whispered in his ear, before walking away. It always happened like this. Lily worked in the kitchens, making dinner- she refused to let the elves cook dinner, it 'wasn't right,' in her opinion. She would tell James when it was ready, and the Head of House Potter would formally announce dinner. Then they would all sit down.

It was ridiculous.

Sure enough;

"Dinner is served in the Potter House," his father said with a flourish, before taking his seat at the head of the table.

They spent the mandatory ten minutes speaking of irrelevant topics and complimenting the meal, before James turned their attention to a more serious matter. To Harry's shock- it was about him.

"Harry," the man said gravely, "You are seven now, and the first heir to our family. It is time you learnt some responsibility." Harry froze, not liking the sound of that; but Remus squeezed his hand and whispered 'You'll like it.'

James stopped speaking for a while, and it was obvious that he was wondering how to say whatever he was going to say.

"In the Potter family," he began haltingly, "it is traditional for the heir to be given an allowance, beginning when they are seven, to spend however they wish. The child has to pay for any supplies he wishes for- such as quills, ink, parchment for studying. If they don't… the family will not buy them for the heir, who has to go without." James paused for breath.

Harry was so shocked, that he almost forgot to keep listening.

"… I am not one to break tradition, so, I have set up a vault for you at Gringotts. 100 Galleons will be deposited into it each month, and if there are 20 galleons- or more- left at the end of the month, you get a raise of a galleon." Harry breathed in deeply. That was a lot of money, there was no _way _he could possibly spend over 80 galleons a month!

"The family will still pay for food, shelter and major necessities, but anything else; it's your responsibility. I trust you will be able to do this, and I suggest that you convince someone to give you financial lessons as soon as possible to aid you even further."

Harry was sure that this was a dream.

"To make spending easier for you, you have free range of Diagon Alley _only_ as long as you return home before 6pm each night. That's all."

With that, the patriarch of the Potter family handed over a shiny, new Gringotts key. Harry could barely contain his shock- but he controlled himself well enough to spot the knowing smirk on Uncle Remus' face- that man had known! Harry would get him back for this!

"Thank you, father," said Harry finally, "I won't let you down." And he pocketed the key, lest Andrew attempt to get to it.

"Whata 'bout me?" Andrew whined predictably.

"Andykins, Mummy and Daddy will buy you anything you want," Lily stepped in quickly, "you don't need to learn to save money yet!"

"But Harry gets his own money," Andrew didn't understand.

"Yes, Andy, Harry has his own money but he doesn't have enough to buy everything that he wants- unlike you! You just have to ask us." Lily finally calmed the younger twin down, and shot an apologetic look at Harry, as if she was expecting him to attempt to throw an Andrew-tantrum. Harry barely withheld a snort.

He wasn't two!

Remus and Harry finished their dinner as quickly as possible, before slipping away from the table and back up to the suite of rooms they shared. Harry collapsed down on the bed, before pulling the key out of his pocket and stared at it.

"I told you you'd enjoy it," said Remus smugly, but Harry couldn't find it within him to care about the tone.

"This is brilliant," said Harry, "Now I can really start to do things! Now I just need to find someone to give me financial lessons." Remus put on a mock-offended face.

"I'm highly insulted," he said in a pompous tone, "that you don't find your Uncle Remmy capable of giving you such lessons."

Harry just stared at the man.

"I have to very careful with my money because I don't get all that much, as a werewolf, Harry," he explained, and Harry smiled.

"Will you teach me?" and with that four word question, Harry's lessons in financial management began.

Within two weeks, Remus declared Harry knowledgeable enough to start to explore Diagon Alley, and so the two of them slipped out of Potter Manor.

Harry was highly amused when Remus decided to fall into 'Tour Guide Mode,' especially as he always had an amusing way of explaining things.

"…and now, the best store on the Alley, 'Fortescues' Ice-Cream Emporium!' Run by the delightfully friendly Florean Fortescue," Remus said in his pompous tone before lowering it to a mock-whisper _-if you ask for help on History Homework, he gives you free ice-creams!" Harry just giggled and nodded at the tip.

Remus was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had long ago gotten over the wonder of seeing Diagon Alley for the first time, but watching Harry's reactions was bringing it all back for him. Something so simple as the apothecary could bring out such hilarity, it was amazing!

It was also amazing, giving Harry tips on how to save money and the boy just laughing and finding it funny. Oh, he knew that Harry would remember and most likely act on it, but for him to laugh was so refreshing.

Harry was laughing more than Remus could remember him laughing in a week- in a single hour! Remus then resolved to get the boy out of Potter Manor as much as possible, for he obviously struggled there. It was a really sad sight when a single shopping alley could elicit more laughs than all of the things and people in his own home, combined.

"Hey, Uncle Remmy? Who's that?" Remus looked at where Harry was pointing, and spotted a man who Harry was sure to like.

"That's Charles Achilles, he's the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies," said Remus slyly. Harry suddenly perked up even more, if that was possible. Remus suddenly felt as though his arm was being ripped out of its socket as Harry dragged him over to meet the man.

"Hi, Mr Achilles! I'm Harry." Remus just raised his eyebrows at the blunt greeting of a normally cautious and reserved boy.

"Hello, Harry," the man replied, and Remus silently thanked Merlin that the man seemed friendly and not taken aback at all by the slightly rude greeting, "and who's this?"

"That's Uncle Remmy," said Harry, "he looks after me _all the time_."

"Uncle Remmy?" The man asked with an arched eyebrow, "So what are you and Uncle Remmy doing here on a day like this?"

"Uncle Remmy is giving me financial management lessons," said Harry proudly, and the man was shocked.

"So what have you learnt?" Achilles asked, honestly curious.

"Well…"  
and Harry launched into a detailed description of _everything_ that Remus had taught him about financial management over the past two weeks.

Well, Remus certainly couldn't fault his memory.

An hour later, Remus finally managed to drag Harry away from the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies- he couldn't seem to get away without the man's contact details- he seemed to truly find Harry a refreshing change from the adults he was constantly around, and was happy to talk to him again.

Especially when he realised that Harry was obsessed with flying, and knew what he was talking about in a debate about the professional teams.

Remus just decided to not get involved in _that _debate.

[End of Chapter Five.]

REMUS: "I suppose it's my turn… please send in a review!"

HARRY: "Hey, Remmy, did you get a response from _Werewolf Weekly?_"

REMUS: "Err… I'll just go and check now… bye! See you next chapter!"


End file.
